The present invention relates to a television receiver employed with a liquid crystal display panel as a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal color television receiver.
In a portable liquid crystal color television receiver, the liquid crystal display panel is provided with a plurality of picture elements, each of which comprises color filters of the three primary colors (red, green, blue) which are arranged in a pattern. The amount of light transmitted through each picture element is controlled by a liquid crystal layer which serves as a shutter to reproduce various colors. Therefore, in order to obtain good, bright picture quality with excellent contrast, it is necessary to provide a lighting device. However, since the lighting device consumes large amounts of electric power, the life of the battery is shortened. In order to solve this problem, a battery having a large capacity could be used, or a decrease in the luminance of the lighting device may be adopted. However, the former causes an increase in size and thickness of the television receiver, and the latter deteriorates the picture quality.